


Nim słońce wyruszy

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, headcanon w przebudowie, tworzę światy żeby je palić
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Auberon i Shiadhal, krótka scenka





	Nim słońce wyruszy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oEllenao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/gifts).



> Napisane na akcję "Seta i galareta" na Mirriel. Prompt formalny (narracja w trzeciej osobie) + hasło Królowa jest tylko jedna (wprawdzie technicznie rzecz biorąc nie wiadomo, jaki tytuł nosiła Shiadhal i czy w ogóle jakiś, za to królestwo, ostatecznie, rzeczywiście zostało tylko jedno). Tekst jest, mam nadzieję, zapowiedzią większej całości.
> 
> Z dedykacją dla Élleny, bez szczególnej okazji.

Czerwony proporzec był wąski, ale długi. Spływał z kolan Shiadhal na posadzkę, a jego dwa trójkątne ogony sięgały kostek Auberona. Gdyby nie złote słońce i płomienie, zdobiące jedwabny materiał, proporzec wyglądałby zupełnie jak język smoka. Elf pochylił się, podniósł krawędź.  
– Jest piękny – powiedział Auberon. – Dziękuję ci, Shiadhal. Zrobiłaś więcej, niż prosiłem. Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny.  
– To była czysta przyjemność – odparła elfka.  
Nie skłamała. Owszem, przesadzała, ale tylko odrobinę. Praca, choć żmudna, rzeczywiście sprawiła jej satysfakcję. Shiadhal bawiła się myślą, że oto jest jak jedna z legendarnych królowych z czasów Wędrówki, które szyły sztandary dla ukochanych, wyruszających na podbój świata. Co prawda nie mogłaby z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że zakochała się w Auberonie, ale od kiedy zamieszkała w jego pałacu i zaczął ją wtajemniczać w swoje plany, i pojęła ogrom przedsięwzięcia, którym kierował, pokochała jego wizję, ambicję stworzenia wspaniałego elfiego królestwa, które przetrwa tysiące lat. Pragnęła mu pomóc tak, jak potrafiła. Szyjąc, wplatała czar w każdy ścieg, szeptała pod tym znakiem zwyciężysz. To jeszcze nigdy nie zaszkodziło.  
Auberon zabrał proporzec, starannie złożył materiał tak, że zdobiące go słońce było doskonale widoczne. Wodził palcami po okręgu, jakby chciał ocenić jakość nici, ale Shiadhal była pewna, że błądził myślami gdzie indziej. To, że poprosił o taki, a nie inny wzór na tkaninie, miało swoje uzasadnienie. Świat, do którego Aen Elle przenieśli się jeszcze przed Koniunkcją Sfer i który, w przeciwieństwie do tego, który upodobali sobie Aen Seidhe, miał być odporny na katastrofy klimatyczne i nieprzepuszczalny dla intruzów, z biegiem czasu stał się niegościnny. Shiadhal pamiętała z nie tak dawnego dzieciństwa chłód przeplatany okresami morderczej suszy i nie była pewna, co jest gorsze. Kiedy z pomocą jednorożców elfom udało się otworzyć przejście do nowego świata, gdzie pogoda zachowywała się rozsądnie i było dość wody, by zakładać ogrody i budować fontanny, Shiadhal uczciła ten fakt, puszczając przez pół dnia bańki mydlane. Kiedy opowiedziała o tym Auberonowi, rozbawiło go to, ale nie dziwił się ani trochę. On też miał powody, by kochać wodę, a słońce uważać za mordercze. W sam raz na bojowy proporzec.  
– Skończyłaś w idealnym momencie – odezwał się Auberon. – Przed nami nowa kampania.  
– Angren? – domyśliła się.  
– Ziarna, które zasialiśmy jeszcze przed osiedleniem się w tym świecie, wzrosły i wydały owoce. Laiwska królowa regentka oficjalnie zwróciła się do nas z prośbą o pomoc w walce z agresywnym sąsiadem. Nieoficjalnie zgodziliśmy się co do podziału Angrenu. Przy okazji zadbałem o przyszłość Laiwy. Przez jakiś czas będziemy gościć księżniczkę i młodszego księcia.  
Shiadhal skinęła głową, to było zrozumiałe. Zakładnicy, których należało przygotować do rządzenia na wypadek, gdyby ich starszemu bratu stała się krzywda, i uczynić z nich przyszłych wiernych wasali. Czas pokaże, na ile wolności zasłużą. Sytuacja w świecie Aen Seidhe, a także kilku innych, w których elfy nie zdołały zdobyć czy też utrzymać dominującej pozycji, sugerowała, że nie należy zostawiać jej ludziom zbyt wiele. Chociaż dzieci było trochę szkoda.  
– W jakim wieku są nasi goście?  
– Księżniczka ma dwanaście lat, książę osiem. Dotrą tu za siedem, może dziesięć dni, w zależności od tego, jak szybko uda się wyprawić orszak w drogę i jak bardzo uda się ją skrócić dzięki magii. Gdybym musiał wyjechać przed ich przybyciem, powitaj ich, proszę, w moim imieniu.  
– Wyruszasz tak szybko? – zdziwiła się Shiadhal.  
– Owszem. Jeśli chcemy urządzić ten świat po elfiemu, musimy czasem postępować nieelfio.  
Auberon odłożył wreszcie proporzec. Spojrzał Shiadhal w oczy.  
– Zgodzisz się, żebym cię odwiedził dzisiejszego wieczoru?  
Uśmiechnęła się. Zawsze zadawał to pytanie, chociaż znał ją już na tyle dobrze, że mógłby sobie pozwolić na wizytę bez zapowiedzi. Musiała przyznać, że ceremonialne podejście do sprawy miało pewien urok. Shiadhal zwykle wyrażała zgodę, bo choć nic nie wskazywało, by w najbliższym czasie, ba, nawet w najbliższych latach mogła zajść w ciążę, istniały inne dobre powody, by otwierać drzwi sypialni. Auberon zyskiwał przy bliższym poznaniu.  
– Pożegnaj się ze mną należycie, królu.

**Author's Note:**

> W razie gdyby to kogoś interesowało: tak, pożyczyłam sobie z naszego świata Oriflamme. Pośrednio odpowiadają za to forumowe fanki Cornwella, bo wpadłam na pomysł kradzieży proporca, czytając "Pieśń łuków Azincourt". Nie czuję się winna.  
> I tak, o chronologii podboju można dużo dyskutować, właściwie w każdym fanfiku mam inną wersję. I tak, ten fakt mi odrobinę przeszkadza, ale uznajmy może, że mam headcanon w przebudowie i kiedyś doprowadzę go do porządku, dobrze? ;)


End file.
